locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
United States Army No. 5820
United States Army No. 5820 is a Class S160 2-8-0 steam locomotive built by the Lima Locomotive Works in 1945 for the US Army. History It was shipped directly to Poland for the US Army to aid the war effort in Europe. After the war the locomotive was taken into stock by Poland State Railways and re-numbered TR203-474. The engine remained in Poland until withdrawal for preservation by the Polish Railway Museum in Warsaw. In 1975 was given a new boiler from an American Locomotive Company locomotive then one year later in 1976 the Polish Railways informed the subsequent buyers that the locomotive had just had an intermediate overhaul and was based at Katowice shed. It arrived at Haworth on the Keighley Worth Valley Railway in November 1977 having been shipped from Szczecin in Poland to Hull then some work was required on 5820 as it had been in service in Poland following its overhaul. A steam test in 1978 revealed a cracked cylinder end cover which was replaced by a new one manufactured locally. Other repairs included a bogie spring and replacing a small number of firebox stays. After completing this work 5820 entered service on the Railway in Polish livery in March 1978. Following withdrawal at the expiration of its boiler certificate in 1992, the engine was laid aside until a lengthy restoration was undertaken. It is probably that the overhaul would not have commenced if it had not been a condition of the KWVR had not benefited from funds from the National Lottery to overhaul the 8F Austerity 90733 as a condition of the award included the requirement to overhaul 5820. As of Today the locomotive still runs on the Keighley & Worth Valley Railway in Haworth, Yorkshire, UK. Trivia *The locomotive had a brief staring roll in the 2019 live action Disney Film "Dumbo". *The S160 at Haworth, Keighley & Worth Valley Railway, is presently being restored (Started 2007) Its USATC number was 5820 this is the number used by the KWVR. The loco (Tr203-474) arrived from Poland carrying an Alco boiler, the rest of the loco contains parts from both Lima and Baldwin S160's - a testimony to standardisation. *In June 1978 the boiler was passed fit for mainline working with a minimal amount of work and so could travel over the mainline to Shipley where the engine turned on the triangle for the shooting of the film ‘Yanks’ for which it carried the number 2820 and had been repainted in its original livery for taking part in the film “Yanks”. *After a thorough overhaul the engine returned to service in February 2014 and was temporarily painted in British Railways unlined black, fictitiously numbered 95820. For the Easter holiday 5820 regained its number and authentic USATC grey livery and is regularly seen working trains along the branch. *The boiler ticket of this locomotive expires in 2023. *In 2015 it double-headed a Heavy Freight Train with Locomotive No. 90733. See Also *Gallery Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:Movie Star Locomotives Category:Lima Locomotives Category:Built in 1945 Category:2-8-0 Locomotives Category:2-8-0 Steam Locomotives Category:Eight Coupled Locomotives Category:United Kingdom Category:United States